


Kinktober 2018

by PinkandRed (LucyRed), Sammykh



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Desk Sex, Hickies, Kinktober, M/M, Masks, Masquerade, Teasing, and then find out it was your boss and then you prepare to die, for everyone to see, typical Jack isn't dead AU, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRed/pseuds/PinkandRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: Kinktober 2018Starts off with Rhys sneaking into an elite party he's not allowed into, and things escalate from there.





	1. Masks

**Author's Note:**

> yeah we're in the tales from the borderlands fandom now. what about it.

The invitation that Rhys had discreetly snatched from Hugo’s office made it clear that it was a party for the elite employees of Hyperion only. Desk jockeys like himself and Vaughn were to stay clear of even the hall of Helios that the event was to take place on. When Hugo had bragged about it, attending his first higher up party, waving the invitation in Rhys’s face, Rhys had pretended to accept the rules and left the office with a bowed head.

But as soon as his back was turned to Hugo, a smirk had twisted his lips. Hugo had made a fatal flaw when bragging about the event - it was a masquerade party. A party designed around the very idea of not being able to identify the guests. And Rhys and Vaughn were  _ so  _ going.

Convincing Vaughn had indeed been a chore but Rhys could on rare occasions actually be convincingly charismatic, and he had his best friend on board after only three hours of begging ‘please please please please  _ pleasseeeee please please pleaseee’ _ in the most pathetic way possible.

The next problem was that they didn’t have any masks, aside from Handsome Jack masks worn to Handsome Jack conventions that were mandatory for  _ all  _ employees. But Rhys quickly rejected the idea of wearing those. It seemed disrespectful when the idea was to wear a mask and not just ‘be’ Handsome Jack. Who would do something that tacky?

So they both cobbled together their own, Rhys doing most of the work as he was the more creatively minded, dressed up in their nicest suits, and snuck off for the party.

Only to enter the door and find that almost the entire crowd was a bunch of Handsome Jack mask wearers.

“Ohhh, this is creepy…” Vaughn whispered, looking like he was already inching for the exit. “We’re  _ standing out _ , Rhys, this is  _ not good _ .”

“Hey, relax.” Rhys tapped the voice modulator on his friend’s neck gently, shifting the accountant’s tone to a more confident, deep rumble. “No one is ever gonna know it’s you. Have  _ fun _ , alright? As far as anyone here knows, you’re on their level. Maybe even above it. They  _ have  _ to like you.” 

Vaughn groaned, his fake voice coming out as a rumble that was almost comedic. “Rhys I don’t-”

“Hi there~” A woman in a silvery mask with long lashes stroked Vaughn’s arm. “I like your mask~”

“Hhhh…?”

Rhys grinned and gave Vaughn a nudge and a wink, slipping away to go grab a glass of wine while Vaughn pulled himself together and began soaking in the attentions of the strange woman. He knew the guy would have fun.

Now if Rhys could just manage to dump some fancy expensive wine on some asshole’s fancy expensive suit by the time the night was over, he’d consider that a success.

 

Jack didn’t know what he expected.

Hyperion was full of bootlicking motherfuckers that strived to be exactly like him, so of course when he tries to have a party as cool as a masquerade, fucking everyone shows up wearing his face. Because that’s exactly what he wanted - to be reminded that his face is a mask now, and anyone can slap it on and ‘be him’. What a bunch of uncreative-

Oh, well hello.

That reflective, multilayered silver and gold mask was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Not that anything besides his own face would normally be as such, but at least one of these brainwashed sociopaths had an inkling of creativity left. That thing was definitely homemade, just like Jack’s own. 

Not as  _ cool  _ as Jack’s, obviously - nothing ever was. But ‘different’ was enough to catch his interest for the night. Or maybe only for the next three minutes. It could be that this guy was only superficially interesting. But only one way to find out.

"So much for a masquerade party.” Jack drawled, his own voice modulator shifting his tone between levels in a way that would have been creepy if not for the autotune feature. “Look at all these Jacks, all showing their faces. You'd think it was a costume party."

Rhys glanced away from the disturbing crowd of look-alikes when he realized he was being addressed, laughing at the comment and then clearing his throat and tapping the voice modulator at his throat. It flickered on and distorted his voice just slightly to give him a bit of a robotic twist to his voice. "I know right? I mean maybe a lot of them don't have any other masks besides the ones for the Jack convention party but...I didn't either so it's really no excuse."

The voice modulators weren't really a traditional part of a masquerade, but it was slowly catching on, and obviously Rhys loved it. Anyone paying close attention could tell him from the glow of his ECHO eye and his robotic arm, but he had worn a cool looking, slightly steampunkish suit with long sleeves to try and disguise that aspect at least.

"It really isn't." Jack chuckled. His own voice mod was high end, and needed no calibration. "Soulless suckups, the lot of them."

Rhys's eyes widened, but he grinned wider - he was surprised that one of the more elite bootlickers was bold enough to call Jack worshippers what they were. Anonymity gave confidence though, he supposed. "They seriously are...by the way, your voice mod is sick! Where'd you get that? It's like...shit, I love that autotune feature." He laughed. "Kinda like you're...kinda like you're going to burst into a musical number at any second. Awesome."

Jack laughed. "I made it myself. It works much better than the vending machine voice mods. Yours isn’t bad either. Classic robotic. Always good."

"Whoa you made it yourself? That's...that's really impressive, actually." Rhys ran his fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "What about the mask?"

"Of course. Heh, so is yours. I can see a couple glue spots." Jack smirked. 

"Oh shit, really?" Rhys felt at the mask delicately, self-conscious. "Fuck, I thought I got them all." 

"It looks good. Definitely suits you."

Rhys huffed a laugh at the stranger's reading. "'Suits me'? Wow, you got a read on my personality that fast, huh?"

"I meant it looks good on you. " Jack said, before his eyes trail over Rhys's body. "Though the rest of you might just steal the show."

Rhys choked on the drink he had in his hand, coughing and looking away. "W...wow. Hah, uh...th...thanks?"

Jack chuckled, spurred on by the adorable reaction. "Heh, I can see you blush from behind the mask. Not used to being flirted with, cupcake?"

Rhys tugged a little at his collar. "Hah, well, I'm... usually behind a desk so... no? I uh. I guess not."

"How good are you  _ under  _ the desk~?" Jack asked with a smirk, inching closer with interest, though a small bit of suspicion crept in at the man's admission to always being at a desk. Was this a lower level gate crasher? Interesting...explained the presence of an actual personality, though.

Rhys took a half step back. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't flattered to all hell and maybe turned on, but these were all superiors, ones that Rhys wasn't even supposed to be talking to on a casual basis, and this would just get messy. He could tell. "I...uh..."

Jack backed off a bit, though still smirking in his growing interest. Normally he'd be pissed if he caught a crasher, but he was having fun flustering the man. "Ohh, you look cute while flustered sweetheart. The question is, is that an interested flustered, or a 'god no I'm straight' flustered?"

Rhys coughed again, trying to look for an out. But the hard on this pushy flirter had given him was making his efforts at finding escape half-assed. "I... honestly I'm flattered but I uh... this would get kinda... messy, right? What if we find out that we work in the uh. Same department?" Rhys hesitated. "Uh. If... if we found out anything... uh. About each other. Which I guess we don't have to..."

Jack laughed. "There's no need to worry about messy. At least until we can get alone~" He took the man's hand. "It's up to you pumpkin. We don't even have to take off our masks~"

Shit. Rhys hadn't even been  _ tempted  _ to do something this stupid in years. "Fuck..." He laughed, blushing hard and staring at the glass in his hand. "What's in this stuff, huh?" He didn't try and tug free from that grip though. It was surprisingly calloused for a high ranking Hyperion employee.

"Alcohol presumably. Unless you got the lemonade." Jack said in a teasing voice. "Last chance princess, if we're gonna sneak away, we'd better do it now~" He had a stupid speech to give all these assholes in a few minutes, and at that point his identity would be revealed and probably this guy would lose any balls he had.

Rhys exhaled. Fuck it. It was a party. He'd never have to find out which of his superiors he'd gotten cozy with. He could just have fun and forget about it in a few days.

"... yeah. Yeah, fuck it. Okay." Rhys nodded, trying not to act too eager.

Jack grinned. "Excellent. I know just where to go~" He led the man away, out of the ballroom and into the hallway. "What do you think sweetheart, closet, or random office?" He asked with a smirk.

"Okay first off I'm not..." Rhys laughed, feeling stupid giddy. "I'm not blowing you. And I've got work tomorrow so I can't be wincing every time I sit down." His tone had just enough insincerity to communicate that he might be able to be convinced otherwise, though. Rhys was clearly enjoying the scandalous thrill of sneaking off with a superior, in what he assumed to be at the ignorance of the stranger. "But uh..." He grinned. "Let's still fuck up somebody's desk.”

"Haha! That's what I'm talking about. I know just the guy too, total prick." Jack laughed, leading the way to the office of a man who was wayy too much of a suckass, and Jack pulled his guest inside, immediately pressing him close with a heated kiss and pushing gently towards the desk.

Rhys gasped, eyes fluttering shut and hands gripping the stranger's arms. He laughed again when he felt the amount of muscle under the smooth suit fabric, hoping his borderline childish excitement wasn't ruining the mood. "Seriously? Wh... where the hell do you find time to lift?" His grin just kept up as he took a clumsy seat on the desk surface, heart pounding against his chest.

"Mmmn~ spoilers~" Jack purred, wrapping his arms around his partner's lower back as he kissed his neck, delighting in the shiver that went through the other man.

Rhys gasped again, a wild spark seeming to fly up and down his spine. "Fuck..!" He tried to keep his voice down as much as possible, fingers digging into the fragile and expensive fabric of the stranger's suit jacket.

He'd be lying just a little if he said he wouldn't get some satisfaction out of ruining a pricey clothing item of one of the assholes that worked above him.

Jack chuckled. "It's been a while for both of us, huh cupcake?~" He said as he started pushing Rhys back, sweeping a few things off the desk and onto the floor. His hands moved to tug at his partners belt, refraining from unhooking it without consent. "You make the  _ best  _ noises~"

Rhys exhaled, face probably almost entirely red. "Wh-whoa, hang on..." He gripped the stranger's hand, not too tightly, and laughed again to keep the mood light. "It's almost definitely been longer for me, why are  _ you  _ the one with your foot on the gas?" He grabbed the stranger's tie and sat up a little as he yanked the man down, forcing him closer to his level. Rhys almost felt high off of the confidence anonymity gave him. "Worried about my rates or something~?"

Jack was surprised at his employee's boldness, before reminding himself that he was just as anonymous. Might as well let it happen. It was refreshing to see how Handsome Jack was treated when it wasn’t known that he was Handsome Jack.

He smirked at the gate crasher. "Fair enough, princess. Make your move~"

Rhys licked his lips, partially out of nervousness at being given charge, and partially out of a sudden hunger to indulge in this opportunity to take the lead on one of his so called superiors.

It'd been awhile, but Rhys knew his best trick happened to be what he could do with his teeth and tongue. He sat up more, tugging down the stranger's collar a bit (marveling at the number of scars just in that small bit of flesh) and started kissing just above the sternum. Rhys wasn't a complete ass, so he'd see how much this guy did or didn't like hickies before he left one in a place that was harder to cover up.

He kept it pretty vanilla for a few moments, waiting until he could feel the man getting ready to laugh at how boring Rhys seemed to be acting, before sinking in his teeth, pressing his tongue down and sucking hard.

Jack hummed at the kisses, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation. He opened his eyes after a bit to tease the man before he was bitten. Caught completely off guard, Jack moaned and threw his head to the side to give Rhys better access.

Rhys's heart rate picked up and he licked his lips again, pupils expanded and ECHO eye glowing. It was tempting to use it to read the man's identity, but not that tempting. The mystery was more than half the fun of this after all.

Rhys pulled the man down even closer, daring to wrap a few metal fingers in that hair (really great hair too, he had to admit with not a little jealousy) but didn't pull. He accepted the unspoken invitation to the side of the stranger's neck, repeating his move there, right in the center, where everyone would be able to see it unless the guy wore a neck brace.

Rhys moaned at the thought of this confident, smirking, flirty Hyperion manager trying to negotiate deals and set up appointments while everyone gawked at the hickey on his neck.

_ ‘Fuck this was such a good idea.’ _ Rhys thought, completely forgetting that he’d been determined to never be able to work out this man’s identity in order to keep things from getting ‘messy’.

Jack moaned again, his hands slipping up into his employee's shirt, and he hummed at the metal fingers in his hair. Interesting. He was distracted again as the man pulled closer, and Jack couldn’t help but grind against him, already starting to feel too hot in his suit.

Rhys moaned as well, starting to pant. He couldn't keep from yelping a little at the grinding, flailing a bit to get a better hold on the stranger's shoulders and unknowingly brushing his hand over the voice modulator on the man's neck. His back arched, pushing him into the hand on his chest. "Fuck.."

"Hnnnf, forgetting to take charge sweetheart?" Jack asked with a panting grin, and was leaning for his partner's neck when he paused at the sound of his real voice, and one of his hands reached his neck to fix it, clearing his throat.

Rhys suddenly froze up, eyes snapping back open and locking onto the stranger's mask. "Wh..."

Jack suppressed a grimace. Great, of course his voice was recognised immediately. "Don't worry about it sweeth-"

Jack was interrupted by his ECHO device ringing and he sighed, leaning forward to kiss Rhys's lips.  "Wait here, I'll be back for more in a few~" At least if he’d been recognized, the employee wouldn’t dare to bail out on him, right?

Rhys sat there stupidly, watching Jack fix his hair and smoothly exit. The calloused hands. The perfect voice modulator he'd put together himself. His height and scars and obnoxiously perfect hair and oh god Rhys was an  _ idiot _ . For fuck's sake he'd even started undressing himself!

Rhys got off the desk, yanking his shoes back on and calling Vaughn on his ECHO eye. 

_ "Dude! Where have you been? You're gonna miss Jack's speech-" _

"Vaughn,  _ evacuate _ .  _ Disperse _ . Change your name and pack everything you own into a backpack we're stealing a shuttle and leaving for the next solar system." Rhys said, not pausing to breathe as he burst out of the office and began sprinting for the elevator.

_ "Whoa what? Oh man Rhys what'd you  _ **_do_ ** _?" _

"It's more 'who'. Uhm almost who. Oh fuck Vaughn you're not gonna believe...oh fuck..." Rhys rubbed at his face, barely noticing the irritation of his left shoe rubbing against the skin of his bare ankle. "Meet me at the elevator. Pronto."

_ "Already halfway there, man, just breathe..." _

Rhys tried. He paced, practically dragging Vaughn into the elevator and hitting the button for employee quarters hard enough with his robot arm that he cracked the button a little.

Halfway there he made an unfortunate observation. "Oh shit my sock..."

\--

Jack gave his speech to the ballroom as quickly as possible, half assing the whole thing before returning to the room, to find his partner gone. Jack sighed, slumping against the wall. "Welp, it was fun while it lasted." He murmured, about to walk out of the room before spotting a striped, starry sock lying on the floor next to the desk. Jack smirked, picking it up. "Or are you just playing hard to get?"

Time to look into this employee of his. He had three clues to narrow it down, after all.

\--

"I'm  _ dead _ , Vaughn, I'm  _ finished _ ."

Vaughn tentatively patted what he really hoped was Rhys's back through the blankets the programmer had buried himself under. "I really didn't think you'd be lamenting your whole life after making out with  _ the man himself _ , Rhys.”

"Oh my  _ god  _ Vaughn a fantasy is really different from real life! I was in a place I wasn't allowed and I fucking  _ pulled  _ on his tie and gave him a hickey!"

"... yeah, clearly your luck is just the worst ever, Rhys."

Rhys resumed groaning into his pillow, body limp and face red with shame. This was just the worst best thing to happen to him.


	2. Teasing

It didn't take long for Jack to find the employee in question the next day. "Well Rhys, pleasure to meet you." He said with a smirk as he toyed with the sock in his hand. He'd had it washed almost immediately, since it was the polite thing to do when returning forgotten articles of clothing.

He observed the employee file, looking over the picture of the man and chuckling. Jack got up to head for his room, planning on leaving the sock on the doorknob, but then hesitated. It would be much, much _much_ more fun to tease the other man a little first. Jack sat back down, smirking at the image of Rhys, before pulling up his calendar and slotting in a visit to a particular department tomorrow afternoon.

Tomorrow the fun could begin - he’d give the man just enough time to think he’d gotten off the hook.

\--

Rhys had been scared to go into work, but Vaughn eventually coaxed him out from under the sheets with promises of a secret round of _Vault Hunter Hunters_ to take his mind off things while their manager would be out to lunch. Eventually Rhys slumped out of their apartment, following so close behind Vaughn that the accountant was tempted to offer to hold Rhys’s hand.

But there was a chance of Rhys actually taking him up on that offer. And the image of Rhys clinging to his hand like a tall, sad, scared puppy would definitely be enough to convince Vaughn to bundle him back to bed. So he had to resist.

“Be strong, man.” Vaughn encouraged, patting Rhys’s arm and leading him to his desk. “It never happened, huh?”

Rhys just made a miserable noise through his lips and slumped into his seat. It was really annoying that he didn’t know if it would be _worse_ if Jack decided to just forget about the whole thing. But obviously being found out was a death sentence so…?

Vaughn sighed as Rhys slouched further in his seat and put his head on the desk, shaking his head and going to his own seat. Poor lucky unfortunate bastard, burdened with the experience of making out with Handsome Jack. The accountant just hoped his friend’s poor gay heart would survive.

 

The work day started normally enough for Rhys, until after the lunch break when Jack came in for a visit to his department.

Jack smirked as he entered the room, his eyes finding Rhys immediately. He wanted to go over there and bend him right over the desk, but he forced himself to turn away and catch up with the manager. He still snuck a couple glances, and after the manager nervously assured everything was in order, Jack began walking around the the room to watch his employees work. He slowly made his way to Rhys, enjoying watching the man sweat and turn increasingly red as Jack got closer. He barely paid attention to whatever the other employees were jabbering at him.

“Alright cupcake, let's see your progress hmm?” Jack asked once he got to Rhys. He made sure to lean on his desk on the side where his hickey was all too visible, so Rhys could appreciate the view. Jack leaned closer than he had with the others to watch Rhys’s screen.

Rhys had frozen up the moment Jack walked in. Lucky for him his monitor had been on the screen for the new application he'd been programming, and not on _VHH_ where Vaughn was currently kicking his ass. He tried to get his voice to work, but all he could do was stare at the bright red mark on Jack's neck, that happened to match his teeth perfectly, and make a sound faintly like a squeak.

Jack turned to Rhys with a grin. “Starstruck there kitten?” He asked. “Go on, tell me what you’re working on. No need to be shy~”

“D...d-d-data mining p-program sir.” Rhys forced out, face red and noticeable beads of sweat on his temple. “F-finds out sales stats of c-competitors.” Not exactly a ten page long pitch in a fancy binder but Rhys was a little terrified for his life right now.

Jack nodded as if he didn’t already know. He turned back to the screen, reaching around Rhys to fix a code error that Rhys likely made when Jack walked in. “Messed up this line.” Jack explained, briefly trapping Rhys between his arms as he corrected the error, before pulling away, taking note of the jealous stares from the others in the room. “Important not to miss those things pumpkin.”

Rhys's shoulders shrunk in, heart pounding against his chest. “Thanks…” He squeaked, digging his fingers into the legs of his pants and struggling to keep his breathing at a normal pace.

“Good work otherwise though. Keep it up.” Jack said, withdrawing but giving Rhys’s shoulder a friendly shake before walking back to the door of the room and exiting, the manager giving a sigh of relief.

Rhys sat still in his chair for a few minutes, before suddenly standing up and stumbling for the bathroom, a hand over his mouth. Vaughn winced and got up quickly to follow, glad that the other employees were too distracted jabbering with each other about Jack’s visit. This was not good for his poor friend...just another round of bad luck, though. Tomorrow would be better. Jack would be inspecting another department and Rhys could finally start forgetting about it all.

 

As much as Jack wanted to return the next day, he forcibly restrained himself and kept to his office, doing other work and letting Rhys once again think he was off the hook. Playing with this guy was just way too fun - he seemed a far cry from the confident, smart-mouthed masked gate crasher that he’d made out with the other day. It was a little disappointing, but Jack knew he’d still get a bit of fun out of it.

The next day he returned to Rhys’s department, smirking as he entered to see Rhys again.

The manager looked about ready to die on the spot. Jack said nothing, giving no explanation for why this particular department was getting so much of his attention. He moved to the back of the room to 'observe’, resisting the urge to chuckle at the tense posture of Rhys. Everytime he stared too long at his target, the man would sneak a glance his way, and Jack would smoothly turn away to look at someone else before he could be caught. As the lunch break neared, Jack allowed his eyes to meet with Rhys’s, and he couldn’t help but smirk at how red the man’s face was.

Rhys swallowed, turning his eyes back down and staring hard at his computer screen.

 **_PineapplePizza:_ ** _I'm dead Vaughn he's onto me_

 **_NumberBoss:_ ** _if he wanted u dead u'd already b out an airlock my dude_

 **_PineapplePizza:_ ** _-_- wow thx_

 **_NumberBoss:_ ** _maybe he wants an encore lololol_

Rhys looked up from his screen to glare heatedly at Vaughn from across the desk. Vaughn just grinned at him.

 _‘...is that true though?’_ Rhys couldn’t help but wonder, pursing his lips at the chat window in the corner of his screen. Vaughn didn’t jump to conclusions (not good ones anyway) and what he’d said about the airlock was true...if Jack had been mad about Rhys sneaking into his party, he probably would have made a public execution of it by now.

Jack noted Rhys glaring at another employee, and the faint blush on his cheeks. Jack decided he liked the way Rhys looked when petulant.

The time for lunch came, and employees started filling out. Jack approached Rhys, resting his hand on the man’s shoulder to stop him from getting up from his chair. “I saw you slacking off during work.” Jack said, letting his tone sound more serious.

At the heavy hand and the intense voice right behind him, Rhys sat back down quickly and gripped the edge of his desk. “I-”

 ** _NumberBoss:_**  [ ** _A/N_** pointer finger + okay hand symbol - AO3 is against emojis apparently fml]

Rhys slammed his fist on his keyboard to shut the chat window down, glaring daggers at Vaughn as he quickly fled the room.

He cleared his throat and looked back up at Jack. “Uh… was I?”

Jack raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms, and leaned against the desk next to Rhys. “Weren’t you?” He pressed.

Rhys crossed his own arms, though out of habit built up from trying to mimic the posters in his room rather than a conscious display of attitude. “I’m pretty sure I wasn’t, but I mean, if you’re saying I did then you’ve got a reason for it, right?” He wasn’t sure where this strike of confidence had come from - maybe from Vaughn giving him the idea that Jack knew his bitey Cinderella was Rhys and he was actually interested instead of offended. Probably also from having had the man’s stare on him all day, though, and then this false accusation. Rhys would have wilted under almost any other complaint Jack had, but work was something Rhys _knew_ he was good at, and never faltered in. Even under Handsome Jack’s leer, Rhys would not let himself be accused of _slacking off_.

“So, you _weren’t_ using a messenger program to chat with the accountant?” Jack asked, resisting all urges to jump Rhys right there, and instead keeping his expression stern.

Rhys shifted his eyes to the side. “I mean. I was.”

Jack leaned closer, smirking now. “Lemme guess, you’re very good at multitasking? Coding with one hand, chatting with the other?”

Rhys exhaled, the little tuft of hair hanging over his forehead being pushed aside. He drummed his fingers on the armrests of his chair, glancing side to side and determining they were alone. He had the option of ducking his head and apologizing or he could do something really, really stupid. The smirk Jack gave him made him pick the stupid option.

“...so can I have my sock back now?”

Jack paused, damn near dumbfounded at the unexpected response. He recovered, his smirk returning to his face. “Heh, do me a favor cupcake, open that pretty little mouth of yours.” He said as he leaned closer, his hand sneaking into his pocket.

Rhys leaned back in his chair, pressing his lips together and shaking his head. “Mmhmnh.” He knew exactly what Jack wanted to do because it was pretty much what everyone on Helios wanted to do to Rhys, even Vaughn sometimes, and he was not about to let it happen.

Jack chuckled. “Oh really?” He asked as he pulled out the sock, and stretching it to see how long it could go. Perfect.

Without any more hesitation, Jack lunged forward, hooking the sock behind Rhys’s neck and pulling the man close, before crossing the ends of the sock so the fabric tightened around his throat, fairly shy of being painful. “No one tells me no, princess~”

Rhys’s nose crinkled up and he snorted.

Jack narrowed his eyes at another unexpected reaction, and he tightened the hold. “Something funny, cupcake?”

“I mean I’m being strangled intimidatingly with a sock but, yeah, go on?”

Jack chuckled, shaking his head with a slightly annoyed, definitely horny, bite to his lip before tugging Rhys closer till their faces were an inch apart. “Heh, you’ve got balls kiddo. Don’t you realize I could decapitate you with-”

Rhys shoved his face forward and startled Jack with a kiss, which he ended as abruptly as he began, and cutting off with a sharp bite to Jack’s bottom lip. If he was going to die with a boner he was going to get something out of it, at least. “Yeah? Go on?”

“You little shit...” Jack growled, pulling Rhys to his feet and shoving him onto the desk. Just as Jack began to crawl over him, his watch began beeping, signaling the meeting he had in five minutes. Jack gritted his teeth, reluctantly sitting up. “My office. After work.” Jack ordered as he straightened himself up.

Rhys removed the sock from around his neck. “I'll see if I can work it into my schedule, sir.”

“I’ll make _sure_ you can.” Jack huffed as he began walking away.

“I dunno sir I’ve gotta stay late to make up for all the work I slacked off on!” Rhys called after, leaning back in his chair and grinning wide enough to eat all the skag shit on Pandora.

Jack shot a glare at Rhys, before storming the rest of the way out, making plans to fuck that smug grin off that pretty little face.

Halfway down the hall, Jack gave a wince, and brought his hand to his lip. And he was going to mark him up so bad not even a scarf could hide them.

 

Vaughn had an idea of what went down when he returned from lunch with an extra taco and Rhys was pretty much spinning in his chair and grinning from ear to ear.

Raising an eyebrow, Vaughn wordlessly passed him the extra taco and then sat down at his computer.

 **_NumberBoss:_ ** _So?_

 **_PineapplePizza:_ ** _oh shit Vaughn oh shit oh s  h i t vaughn you are not gonna believe it_

 **_NumberBoss:_ ** _i probably will bro_

 **_PineapplePizza:_ ** _i got my sock back :)_

 **_NumberBoss:_ ** _nice. more on that later?_

 **_PineapplePizza:_ ** _fdkjgldkjllkajlks_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Vaughn's last message was supposed to be the pointer finger going into ok hands emoticons but AO3 just had an absolute bitchfit that I tried to do that so you get the insert instead


	3. Desk Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Jack's introduction reaches a climax of sorts

Jack could barely focus on his work the entire rest of the day, his mind wandering to Rhys and that stupid, sexy, smug smile of his. Not even shooting the first idiot that tried to cozy up to him eased his mood.

He was glad when the work day was finally coming to an end, and he began preparing for Rhys’s arrival, willing or not.

 

Vaughn was having flashbacks to highschool  _ and  _ college with the way Rhys was babbling on. He took a beer out of their shared fridge and took swallows while Rhys laid prone on his bed, grinning at the ceiling.

“Well you’re uh...not dead, in spite of...literally everything you just told me, so. Congratulations?” Vaughn raised an eyebrow, not being able to help a chuckle at Rhys’s smug face. He hadn’t seen his best friend this happy in a long time. “...so, uh...you ready for…?”

Rhys raised his head to glance at Vaughn more. “Hm?”

“...I mean you know he’s...he’s totally going to fuck you, when you get to his office. You know that, right?”

Rhys squinted, about to protest, when he paused to consider the evidence. The evidence being everything he’d done from the moment Jack had spoken to him. “...oh.” His eyes widened. “...oh shit.”

“...Rhys, you okay? Do you need to...like, do you need a way to get out? We can totally figure something out.”

Rhys sat up, shaking his head and then standing and starting to pace. “No, no it’s uh...it’s cool. Just…” He swallowed and tugged at his tie a bit. “...yeah.”

Shit.

 

Jack was pretty sure he’d said ‘after work’. Yeah, he’d fucking said ‘after work’. And it was 6:50pm, otherwise known as almost two hours well fucking after work. Where in the hell was that smug little bitch?

If he hadn’t been incredibly on edge, he might not have heard the incredibly weak taps that barely passed as ‘knocks’ on the very outside door of his office. 

Jack glared at the door, pressing the button on his desk to open the door remotely. “Come in.” He said sternly, though his mood improved when it was, in fact, Rhys, and no one else. “You’re late. I was beginning to think I’d have to come get you myself.”

“Aha…” Rhys walked in the door slowly, glancing over his shoulder and stopping once he was technically inside the office. “...well, you know uh ‘after work’ is sorta...vague…” 

“Working late then were you?” Jack asked, pressing the button to close the door behind Rhys to keep them from being interrupted. 

Rhys jumped a little at the noise of the doors shutting, looking behind him again and saying a forlorn, silent goodbye to his potential escape route. “Uhh...well you didn’t say  _ right  _ after work.” He reminded, shuffling his feet and delaying making the walk to Jack’s desk. 

“Ahaha, cheeky.” Jack said, getting up from his chair to circle to the front of his desk, leaning against it, gesturing Rhys over with his forefinger and a smirk. As Rhys got closer, Jack began to notice his nervous demeanor, but brushed it off to the side. After all, his office was quite intimidating.

Rhys glanced at the gigantic statues on either side of the walkway as he approached, brow furrowing. “...uh...c..compensating for something?” 

“The term is overcompensating, and hmm, nah I think it matches me quite well.” Jack said with a chuckle.

“Worried people will forget whose office this is?”

Jack snorted. “Something like that. Now, are you going to get that ass over here you little tease?”

Rhys went red, swallowing. “Uh…” It wasn't like he really had a choice, right? “I...uhm…” He couldn't think of anything witty to say. Fuck. 

Shit. The office was too much wasn’t it. Jack resisted the urge to sigh. Maybe he needed some encouragement.  Jack walked briskly up to Rhys.

“Speechless?” Jack asked with a smirk as he grabbed Rhys’s tie to pull him close. “Hehe you, you’re about to be.”

Rhys stumbled forward, the red in his face getting worse as he was suddenly chest to chest with Handsome Jack and being forced to acknowledge their height difference. “U-uh...I think it all just sort of...sank in at once…”

“A good thing or a bad thing princess?” Jack asked, leaning closer and getting briefly distracted by Rhys’s eyes.

Rhys pursed his lips, feeling a heat in his gut. “I…” He gave a nervous laugh. “I’ve no idea? You’re uh….you’re  _ Handsome Jack  _ and I’m in your office…” He glanced down at where he was standing, and then pointedly moved a few steps to the side so he was no longer on top of the suspiciously outlined square that was on the floor. “Is that ever just a good or bad thing?”

Jack chuckled, beginning to lead Rhys over to his pre-cleared desk. “Nope.” He said with a grin, before pulling Rhys into a kiss.

Rhys exhaled, melting a little into the expert touches and then grinning and snickering a little when he felt the scab on Jack’s bottom lip. 

Jack relaxed as Rhys did, before pulling away with a mild glare. “And what’s got you snickering this time sweetheart?”

Rhys bit his lip, trying to force away his smile but unable to keep his eyes from glittering. “Uh. Nothing? I’m ticklish?” He tried. 

“Where, on your lips?” Jack teased. “Or maybe your tie?” Jack gripped Rhys’s hair as he loosened the tie. Tilting Rhys’s head up, Jack moved his collar out of the way. “Or maybe just your neck~” He said before kissing a couple spots on Rhys’s neck, and choosing the more sensitive spot to begin the first hickey.

“Sh-shit!” Rhys breathed, gripping Jack’s arms and biting down harder on his lip. “M-mnh...fuck…” 

“Mmn~” Jack echoed Rhys’s moan, the man’s reaction sending heat straight to his dick. He continued sucking on that spot for about a minute, before pulling away, revealing the dark, not-going-away-any-time-soon bruise. “That’s one~” Jack said, with a grin that promised much more as he began unbuttoning Rhys’s shirt.

Rhys swallowed, bracing a hand on Jack’s desk. “Ha...seems like you’re...getting revenge for something…” 

Jack chuckled darkly. “What gave it away pumpkin?” He smirked, before latching onto Rhys’s collarbone for another hickey as his hand began trailing over Rhys’s bare skin.

“Fuck…” Rhys half-sat on the edge of Jack’s desk, squeezing his eyes shut and snickering again. “Hope you don’t...ah...expect me to believe that you’re mad about the marks I gave you…” 

“Nah cupcake, that’s not what I’m mad about.” Jack said as he kissed hickey #2 as he pulled his arms away to start shrugging off his jacket.

“But uh...but you  _ are  _ mad about...something…” 

Jack grinned. “You’ll figure it out by the end of tonight.” He said, freeing his belt loop from his pants and capturing Rhys’s wrists. “Say ‘'oh please’ for more and 'mask’ to stop.” Jack informed as he secured Rhys’s wrists together with the belt.

The tips of Rhys’s ears turned pink as he was bound, metal fingers clinking quietly as he balled them into a fist. “Uh...just...just to make sure I’m...I’m not gonna die, right?” 

Jack just chuckled, pinning Rhys’s hands above his head and returning to his neck, nipping at a sensitive place before working on hickey #3.

Rhys yelped a little as his back was slammed against the desk, gasping and then moaning as his neck was assaulted again. “Gah! F-fuck!” He really wasn’t being given a moment to catch his breath, which Rhys was beginning to suspect was so that he wouldn’t have an opportunity to be a smart ass again. Keeping up that confident smirk had been a lot easier when he had chances to compose himself, and likely Jack had already figured out that a merciless attack like this would have Rhys unraveling embarrassingly quickly. 

Jack nipped at the bruise on Rhys’s neck. “Ah, language~” He smirked, reaching for Rhys’s belt and tugging it loose. He leaned up to press his lips against Rhys’s, sucking in to steal his breath as he kissed him. During this, Jack’s hand slid into Rhys’s pants, to palm him through his underwear.

Fuck, fuck fuck...Rhys was dissolving pathetically fast and he knew it. His whole face was red and he couldn’t stop a needy moan from escaping him as Jack touched him, eyes rolling back and fluttering a bit. Fuck he must have looked so pathetically easy, but more than half of his arousal was from the fulfillment of his fantasy that involved Jack and Jack’s desk. 

Jack broke from the kiss, delighting in Rhys’s lustful expression. He ran both his hands up Rhys’s torso, before reaching up and securing Rhys’s restrained wrists to a pre set robo arm. He slid his hands back down, taking in the feeling of Rhys’s hot, flushed skin beneath his hands, before scooting back to hook his fingers around Rhys’s pants and underwear waistbands, and pulling them off. Jack took a moment to stare at what a treat Rhys looked like, naked and bound to his desk, panting. Jack pulled off his own pants before crawling back onto the desk, straddling Rhys, and leaning into his neck to create another hickey, all while grinding their dicks together.

Rhys was already arching his back, repeatedly swearing under his breath as he stared at the ceiling, barely able to believe he was awake and this was actually happening. He had to crash parties  _ way  _ more often. Part of him that wasn’t in ecstasy was feeling the other extreme end of the emotional spectrum, and was absolutely terrified. Jack hadn’t answered his question about not killing Rhys with anything more than a smirk, and as much as Rhys hated to acknowledge it, there was a pretty damn good chance his next date would be with an airlock.

And that would be if he was lucky.

What would be unlucky, and more likely, was for his last living moments to be in this restrained position, completely unable to defend himself. It sent bad shudders down his spine to think about. So naturally he did his damn best not to think about it. Jack had gone through this much trouble for him so far, he wasn’t going to just off Rhys after a cheap desk fuck, right? ...right? 

Jack moaned when he sat up and saw the growing fear in Rhys’s expression, likely caused by his lack of reply about his survival. At this point, Jack had no intention of killing Rhys, at least not anytime soon. Pretending like he  _ maybe  _ would was just a tactic to keep some fear in his new toy’s eyes. And hoo boy was it working. 

Jack pressed one more kiss to Rhys’s mouth before sitting up again, and grabbing his hips to flip him onto his stomach, the robo arm turning to keep Rhys’s arms from twisting uncomfortably. “You’re probably going to need to call in tomorrow, I doubt you’re going to be walking properly once I’m through with you~” Jack purred as he reached for the lube he stashed in the top drawer of his desk, and coating his fingers. He pushed two inside at once, and started working to loosen Rhys up a bit.

“Gah!” Rhys couldn’t help a startled shout at the bold intrusion, biting down on his lip and exhaling hard. “Fuck...h-how often do you think I’m doing this?!” 

“Clearly not enough to take two fingers.” Jack snarked with a grin, massaging the muscles to encourage him to loosen up. His other hand reached down to begin pumping his dick. “Need a distraction princess?”

“Mnph!” Rhys arched his back and ducked his chin in, shivering and then going limp and giving a moan, like he was giving up. “G-ghn...fuck…” He wasn’t so sure he  _ did  _ want a distraction. At this rate he was going to cum all over himself before Jack could even really get started and that would be fucking humiliating, and not in a sexy way. 

Jack slowed his hand once he noticed Rhys getting close, while scissoring his fingers to open him up more. “It really has been a while for you.” Jack mused.

“Shut up.” Rhys muttered before he could stop himself, pulling at his own hair in punishment for being so easily riled up. 

Jack took his hand off Rhys’s dick to smack his ass, before pulling his fingers out and lining himself up. “Think you’re ready for me cupcake?” He asked, not waiting for an answer as he pushed himself in.

_ “Fuckshitfucking-!”  _ Rhys dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand, hissing through his teeth and groaning. “Gah...fuck…” He forced himself to relax, working past the pain and shuddering as he reminded himself that this was  _ Handsome Jack _ and this was  _ really happening _ and honestly he'd have tolerated way worse pain just to have had the man look at him. But he hadn't had to and now he was bent over his desk and  _ fuck _ .

Rhys moaned, lifting his chin up when he felt fingers in his hair and arching his hips. “Fuck…” He slurred, feeling another jolt of arousal go through him. 

“Ghhn~” Jack moaned as he felt just how tight Rhys was. He started thrusting slowly, gradually gaining speed to just barely give Rhys enough time to adjust.

Rhys had always imagined in these day dreams of his that he'd be moaning deeply and slowly, thrusting back and purring out Jack's name. Instead the reality was that he was an absolute mess. He gasped, yelped, moaned and even  _ squealed _ at times, grinding in the most desperate and uncoordinated way, whining out Jack's name several times in such horribly needy ways that even in the moment Rhys wanted to sink into the floor and die from embarrassment. 

“Ohh, hnng~ the sounds you are making kitten~” Jack moaned, not faring much better. God it had been way too long and Rhys’s delicious moans just went straight through him. His hands gripped Rhys’s hips tighter as he drew close, thrusting harder and faster.

“A-ah! Fuck, J-Jack I'm g… I'm gonna c-!” Rhys cut himself off, finding that actually saying it was somehow really embarrassing in the actual moment. 

“Ghnn~ g-go on, cum for me baby~” Jack moaned, twitching inside Rhys, and on the brink of climax himself.

Rhys tensed, pushing back against Jack and giving a staggered yell as he came, bucking violently for a few seconds before going limp against the desk, drooling a little and groaning. “Fuck…”

Jack came soon after, thrusting hard into Rhys as he rode himself out, before pausing for breath, and pulling out. “Damn kid, you’ve got a fine ass on ya.” Jack said, squeezing an asscheek as he stood up off the desk and walked around to free Rhys from his binds.

“Gh, matches my personality…” Rhys said hazily, still blissing out.

Jack chuckled, and helped Rhys sit up, looking the man over. “You look like a work of art. Enjoy those trophies sweetheart~” Jack said as he pressed his finger to one of the bruises.

Rhys moaned, standing up carefully and wincing. “Ow. Ow owowowowow…”

Jack chuckled. “Have a safe trip home kitten~” He said, kicking one of Rhys’s socks under the desk as he gathered up his clothes, tossing Rhys’s farther away with a snicker.

“Real mature.” Rhys grumbled, limping after his clothes and getting redressed as quickly as he could. Which unfortunately for him was not very quickly at all. 

“I like seeing you waddle around.” Jack teased with a smirk.

Rhys’s face went red again and he glared petulantly at Jack, huffing and pulling on his sock. “Yeah well...you suck.” 

“Hehe, have a good night princess. You might want to get a big ass bottle of the pain meds you’re gonna get, I am far from finished with you~” He said with a wink.

Rhys turned quickly for the door, face still a bright red as he did his best to walk without limping.

He couldn’t believe that had happened.

  
  
  



End file.
